The present invention relates to fabric care compositions which provide fabric enhancement benefits while reducing the damage to fabric from abrasion. The Compositions of the present invention comprise one or more fabric abrasion reducing polymers as well as other ingredients which provide a benefit to the consumer inter alia fabric softening, anti-static, dye fixation.
The domestic treatment of fabric is a problem known in the art to the formulator of laundry compositions. Hence, It is well known that alternating cycles of using and laundering fabrics and textiles such as articles of worn clothing and apparel, will inevitably adversely affect the appearance and integrity of the fabric and textile items so used and laundered. Fabrics and textiles simply wear out over time and with use. Laundering of fabrics and textiles is necessary to remove soils and stains which accumulate therein and thereon during ordinary use. However, the laundering operation itself, over many cycles, can accentuate and contribute to the deterioration of the integrity and the appearance of such fabrics and textiles.
Deterioration of fabric integrity and appearance can manifest itself in several ways. Short fibers are dislodged from woven and knit fabric/textile structures by the mechanical action of laundering. These dislodged fibers may form lint, fuzz or xe2x80x9cpillsxe2x80x9d which are visible on the surface of fabrics and diminish the appearance of newness of the fabric. Such a problem of fabric abrasion is even more acute after multiwash cycles.
There exists a long felt need for compositions which provide fabric with protection against damage done due to fabric abrasion. In addition, there is a long felt need to provide compositions which provide a remedy for fabric abrasion damage.
The present invention meets the aforementioned needs in that it has been surprisingly discovered that certain higher molecular weight polymers which comprise an amide unit, an N-oxide unit, or mixtures thereof, are useful for providing fabric abrasion reduction. The polymers of the present invention, herein described as xe2x80x9cfabric abrasion reducing polymers, when applied to fabric provide a reduction in the amount of damage which is incurred by the fabric. Surprisingly, the fabric abrasion reducing polymers of the present invention comprise one or more units which in addition to fabric abrasion benefits, provides a dye transfer inhibition benefit. Therefore, the polymers of the present invention have a primary fabric abrasion benefit, and preferably a dye transfer inhibition benefit as well.
A first aspect of the present invention which relates fabric care compositions comprising:
a) from about 0.01%, preferably from about 0.1% to about 20%, preferably to about 10% by weight, of a fabric abrasion reducing polymer, said fabric abrasion polymer comprising:
i) at least one monomeric unit comprising an amide moiety;
ii) at least one monomeric unit comprising an N-oxide moiety;
iii) and mixtures thereof; and
b) the balance carriers and adjunct ingredients; provided the molecular weight of said fabric abrasion reducing polymer is greater than 100,000 daltons.
The present invention further relates to fabric care compositions which comprise:
a) from about 0.01%, preferably from about 0.1% to about 20%, preferably to about 10% by weight, of a fabric abrasion reducing polymer, said fabric abrasion polymer comprising:
i) at least one monomeric unit comprising an amide moiety;
ii) at least one monomeric unit comprising an N-oxide moiety;
iii) and mixtures thereof;
b) optionally from about 1%, preferably from about 10%, more preferably from about 20% to about 80%, preferably to about 60%, more preferably to about 45% by weight, of a fabric softening active;
c) optionally less than about 15% by weight, of a principal solvent, preferably said principal solvent has a ClogP of from about 0.15 to about 1;
d) optionally from about 0.001% to about 90% by weight, of one or more dye fixing agents;
e) optionally from about 0.01% to about 50% by weight, of one or more cellulose reactive dye fixing agents;
f) optionally from about 0.01% to about 15% by weight, of a chlorine scavenger;
g) optionally about 0.005% to about 1% by weight, of one or more crystal growth inhibitors;
h) optionally from about 1% to about 12% by weight, of one or more liquid carriers;
i) optionally from about 0.001% to about 5% by weight, of an enzyme;
j) optionally from about 0.01% to about 8% by weight, of a polyolefin emulsion or suspension;
k) optionally from about 0.01% to about 0.2% by weight, of a stabilizer;
l) optionally from about 0.5% to about 5% by weight, of a cationic surfactant;
m) optionally from about 0.01% to about 50% by weight, of one or more linear or cyclic polyamines which provide bleach protection; and
o) the balance carrier and adjunct ingredients;
provided the molecular weight of said fabric abrasion reducing polymer is greater than 100,000 daltons.
The present invention relates to compositions which are laundry detergent composition, rinse-added fabric conditioning compositions, and dryer-added fabric conditioning compositions.
The present invention also relates to a method for providing reduced fabric abrasion to fabric, said method comprising the step of contacting said fabric with a composition which comprises from about 0.01% by weight, of the herein described fabric abrasion reducing polymer. These and other objects, features and advantages will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the following detailed description and the appended claims.
All percentages, ratios and proportions herein are by weight, unless otherwise specified. All temperatures are in degrees Celsius (xc2x0 C.) unless otherwise specified. All documents cited are in relevant part, incorporated herein by reference.